The KNDU Story one
by Moonfire-from-Tameranian-moons
Summary: What happens to decommisioned teens who are out to fight for the greater good? What happens when they don't want to fight for adults? Teenage rebellion all the way! Wahoo!
1. The first to leave the three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kids next door, but I do partially own the KND-U. I also own the plot of this story, the back round, most characters, and the weapons.

**Authors note: **The KND-U was a vision shared by my brother and I. We have recently acquired a new member, my sister. I am Number three, my brother is Number eight, and my sister is Number seven. This is my first fic even remotely related to the KND, so bear with me. Thank you!

**The KND-U**

_Story one_

A young girl blinked and sighed. She was going to miss her best friends after this. It was her thirteenth birthday. She was a member of the Kids Next Door, and today was her decommissioning day. She was reluctant to lose all her memories of the KND, but she was faithful and didn't want to jeopardize all the KND stood for.

Her two best friends of the group, Sean and Amber, were both almost two years younger than her. She wondered if she would meet them after this. They had had a party to commemorate their time together; knowing they were going to lose their oldest member in Sector X. Sector X was small, containing only the three friends. Now it was to be two. She was upset to be leaving them with such small numbers, but there was a chance they would get new members.

She watched her friends walking beside her. "It'll be okay, Heather." Amber whispered. "Maybe we'll meet again in the future." Heather sighed. It was so weird to be using real names. They had discarded code names for that day; not wanting to bring up memories by saying each others numbuhs. Sean stood quiet. He was nice, but always distant; the strong type. He was always the fighter of the group, and he never excelled at comforting.

Heather frowned sadly. "I hope we can, but...you know we cannot, at least not until your decomissioned." she said. Amber adopted a sad look and hugged her.

Sean looked up at her carefully. "It'll be more girly without you." He whispered. Heather took this as a compliment. Amber was a bit of a girly-girl, while Heather wasn't. Sure, she had her girl points, but she could hang out with boys without them becoming insane or whining because something was _gross_. Heather was happy for Sean's acknowledgement, and understood his odd way of farewell.

Heather gulped silently as her friends left her at the door; the higher officers leading her into a large dome room. In the middle were a few chairs. She sat quietly in one, facing a plunger hanging off a screen in front of her. She knew how this worked. She closed her eyes and waited for it; not wanting to see it coming. She felt the rubber touch her face, and it to start pulling back; taking her memories of the KND with it. She saw the memories one last time before they left her. A few were more important than others, yet some were just funny. One stayed fresh in her mind; one she hoped she wouldn't forget, yet she knew it was impossible not to.

"_Stupid teenagers." came the voice of Sean. "They ripped my hoodie." Heather and Amber both laughed. They had just won out of the fight with a pair of teenagers. They had tried to change the three children in Sector X into teenagers, like themselves. That way, they wouldn't be decommissioned and would still help the adults; like most teenagers did._

_Heather sighed. "We'll be teenagers soon. I hope we don't turn out like that. I mean, helping adults? Eeeeeew!" The others laughed. "But seriously…" she whispered, "I really don't."_

"_Oh, Heather, I really doubt we will. We're too cool." Amber said, striking a pose and doing a dance SHE deemed cool. She was doing a backwards step to demonstrate her coolness, but she unexpectedly fell over backwards. "Oops." she said, oh-so-intelligently. _

_Sean decided to butt in. "Amber, even if we did become bad and work for the adults, you would be way too big of a klutz to help at all." Amber was the perfect picture of injured innocence. Then they all laughed unexpectedly at Sean's joke, even Amber. They laughed so hard they forgot their musings, and went on with another carefree day._

Heather did not want to forget. She wanted to keep her best friends. She never wanted to lose them. She knew she had to. It was part of her new life as a teenager. Teenagers were not trusted. She thought hard about her friends before they began slipping away, her memory failing to remember who they were, or why she had visions of them. She started forgetting their personalities, until all that was left was a hazy picture. She couldn't remember anything about them. She couldn't even picture them clear; just blobs sitting in the back corner of her mind. She then felt a cold plastic rubber thing being pulled away from her face.

**Authors note: **I hope it wasn't bad or completely boring. I wrote it for our affiliation, the KND-U of New York. (Okay, I supposed it's the KND-U of the entire world, see as we're the only ones.) Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review with any ideas, praise, or even constructive criticism. The next chapter should be more fun, but I must stop and sleep, I just felt like posting this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	2. Bright neon pink

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape, or form own the KND. Yet, I do own a lot of the KNDU. So, go me! Hee hee!

**Authors Note: **Well, I hope the last chapter wasn't too boring. And I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay. Not much else to say, so…on with the story! Oh, and I want to take this time to apologize to Amber, I guess I was being kind of mean, but it's only a story! And you can't get mad at me for stuff in here, because I'm trying to only put in stuff you actually did! And I'm leaving out some parts! Ooh! Look, reviewer responses! points

**SherKittygirl: **Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting! And obviously, I did keep going! Thanks for the review!

**The KND-U **

Story one

_Chapter II_

"Will you stop being so slow?" Kayla yelled. Her friend Heather looked up from the children she had been watching back to her friend.

"Sorry, Kayla. But, I swear, I know that kid. He is so familiar." She ran up to her friend. Kayla looked at her.

"Really? Who is it?" She asked, interested. Heather looked back at the brown haired boy and shook her head.

"I…don't know….." the fifteen year-old said, shaking her head. Kayla raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, then…." she said, staring at her friend. "Why don't you go talk to him?" she continued. Heather shook her head, silently refusing. "Fine, then lets get going. We're going to be late."

Heather groaned. "Remind me again _why_ I am going to this with you."

"Because you would never leave a friend in the dark." Kayla answered simply. Heather shook her head in despair and followed her friend.

Pink. Everywhere. Make-up. On everyone. To say the very least, she was terrified they were going to put make-up on her. Heather sat next to Kayla, watching her for help. "I can't believe you talked me into this." Heather said simply. She squinted at the bright pink everywhere, and wrapped her blue blanket around her, which was deep contrast from the all-consuming pink. "Tell me again. And by again, I mean for the first time. Why did you need me to come to this sleepover with you?"

"I needed you to come because the invitation said to bring a guest. I didn't want to show up without one and look stupid."

"Okay. But still, what is it? I swear, it's like a girly-girl…..girl convention."

Kayla gave her a dark look. "Come on, it's not that bad. Why don't you walk around? Maybe you'll make a friend." she said, uncaringly.

"I swear, you're evil." Heather stated, but got up.

"And that is why you're my friend." She answered simply.

Heather got up and looked around. She knew none of these people. None went to her high school; in fact, she and Kayla seemed to be the only high schoolers there. She sighed and decided to try to find the girl with the least pink, and talk to her. Fat chance.

"Hey, want me to give you a makeover?" A peppy sounding person behind her said. Heather could've sworn she knew that voice. She turned around and she didn't recognize this person at all. But, she almost had to cover her eyes from the bright neon pink pajamas the girl was wearing.

"Umm…no thanks, I'm good." she said quietly, her eyes adjusting to the pink. The girl standing before her had light brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Well….hi, I'm Amber!" she said happily. "And who are you? I never saw you in school. You look too young. How old are you? You look about eleven. What school do you go to? Is it Waren elementary? That's where I went. I loved it there! You should go hang out with my sister; she's about your age!" She talked a mile a minute.

Heather blinked. She tried to sort out what this girl had just said to her. "Umm….my name's Heather. I go to Mercy High. I am fifteen." Heather knew she was short, but this girl was way off her age. This girl was scaring her. She was probably the biggest girly-girl she had ever seen.

"Mercy high? Isn't that the private all-girls school? Wait, you're in high school? How many grades did you skip?" She stopped for a moment. "Wait…do you know any guys at all?"

Heather stopped. "No, Amber. I have been completely isolated my entire life and I know no guys to speak of." she said sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh, I feel so bad for you!" Amber cried. Heather stared.

"I was…joking?" Heather said. Amber now looked confused.

"I don't get it." Amber answered. Heather blinked. There was something so familiar about this girl, but she did not know what it was. It seemed like she knew this girl's personality so well, yet she knew nothing about her.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I swear, you are so familiar." Heather said. Amber stopped and looked at her for a while.

"I don't know, but you're kind of familiar too." she said. "Wait, where you a Buffalo Jill?" she said, referring to the Buffalo Bill's cheerleaders.

"No…" Heather said. She shook her head. "You know, maybe I don't know you." Heather highly doubted she could ever forget anyone who acted like that.

Heather felt someone pushing on her, in a vain attempt to wake her up. Heather left the realm of sleep quietly. She opened her eyes, but had to close them again to shield from the bright pink. Her eyes adjusted and she looked at Kayla. "Good morning!" Kayla said.

"morning." Heather said. She sat up and looked at her friend. She slowly looked at all the other girls in a big circle.

"And then, there was a big smash and I looked up, and my house was being eaten by a toilet seat." a girl in the circle said. "And that was my dream! Someone else tell theirs!" She looked around the circle. "I pick……you!" she said, pointing straight to Heather. "Tell us what happened in your dream."

Heather sighed sleepily. "Stupid sleep deprivation." Heather thought. She looked up at the giggly girls in front of her. She slowly began relating her dream.

"It was pretty much the same dream I have every night. I'm sitting with two people, one boy and one girl. Only, I can't see their faces; they're too blurry. We're talking about adult tyranny and then there's a big smash. We all grab these weird weapons that are obviously homemade, but cool. We then all follow the smash."

She finished with everyone staring at her like she was crazy, save Kayla, who had heard this dream before, and Amber, who was staring at her in wonderment. "Adult tyranny?" the girl who told her dream before her asked. "Are you insane?" she asked.

Heather raised her eyebrow. "That's highly probable, but one cannot control what happens in their subconscious." The girls around her stared.

"What's 'subconscious?'" the girl on the other side of Kayla asked. Heather sighed and rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"I had that same dream too…" a voice from the other side of the circle said. Heather looked up, surprised at this statement, and looked at Amber.

"What?" Heather asked. She wasn't quite sure of she even believed her.

"I mean it. I had the same dream. The faces blurred and everything." Amber said.

Heather looked at her feet, still partly unbelieving. She stared. Then, there was a large ringing. Heather looked up. Kayla pulled her cell phone from her purse and answered it. "Hello?" she said. There was a long pause. "Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up her phone. She turned to Heather. "We have to go. Now." she said.

Heather stared. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Kayla didn't answer, but started packing her stuff rapidly, motioning Heather to do the same. Heather obliged, never-the-less confused.

"Come on, Heather. We have to go now." Kayla said, pulling Heather's arm. Heather followed her, but it wasn't until they were outside that Heather realized they were both wearing their pajamas. Yet, Kayla didn't seem to care. She turned to Heather and looked her straight in the eye, carefully, almost fearfully. "Heather, you must come with me. I have to show you something."

Heather nodded, and allowed Kayla to pull her along, towards the park. Heather could tell something big was going to happen. She didn't know if it was a good thing, and she was afraid this was going to ruin everything she had going for her. Heather had never known many people her age, and because she seemed to have no friends for some reason, she was always shy. She had finally become friends with Kayla, who knew her predicament. The memory of them meeting came back to her.

_A small girl, who looked about seven or eight walked up to her new school, sighing heavily. "Middle school…" she grumbled under her breath. She did not want to enter the red brick prison in front of her. It scared her. She glanced at the clock. 7:38. She had almost a half hour before school started. She decided to wait in the entrance hallway, where many other students were doing the same._

"_Hey." The girl turned when she heard someone talking to her. "I'm Kayla." The new girl said. She looked a bit over thirteen. The much smaller girl smiled shyly at Kayla._

"_Hi…I'm Heather." she half whispered. Kayla continued watching her._

"_Wow, you're short." she said bluntly. Heather looked up at her in surprise. _

"_Well…yeah." Heather answered, not sure of how to answer to that._

"_Why?" Kayla asked. Heather stared. Where was this girl getting this stuff?_

"_Um…because…I am?" she said, not knowing an actual reason. The girl nodded. She looked at her._

"_You seem too quiet. I'll introduce you to some of my friends, but not now; some other time. I think you'll like them. They're all really…_fun_." _

Heather stopped reminiscing when Kayla stopped in front of her. "Come on, Heather. They're right over there." Kayla began walking up a hill, Heather following. She might've not followed had she known what she would've met on the other side.

**Author's note: **I know. It was bad and there was no way I spent that much time on it. I'm sorry, but life is hectic. Oh, and this story has been kind of Heather centered. I think I may put it in other characters' views, but review and tell me what's good! Heather's is definitely easiest, but whatever. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
